


wherever this goes (no matter how far)

by wildgrapevine



Series: Octaven Oneshots [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Post-Canon, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildgrapevine/pseuds/wildgrapevine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of octaven prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. accidental jacket theft

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Octaven + wearing each others clothes :-D

“Come on, we have to go.  _Now_!”

A sharp whisper startles her into alertness, her brain barely registering the low, urgent tone. She really needs to keep up with her grounder training, because her reaction time is pathetic.

In a time of peace, though, Octavia really wasn’t expecting to be woken up like this.

They just took down a mountain, can’t a girl catch a break?

“ _O_!”

Her brother’s voice sounds again; alarmed, awake, and ready to run. Octavia’s body catches up to speed and she’s stuffing whatever she can grab into her satchel, snatching a jacket from the ground last minute and bolting out of the Ark room she had been sleeping in. She gets the jacket onto her arms just before she runs into Bellamy, who’s already gathered with Monty, Harper, and Raven by an unmarked exit.

Heads turn toward her and confused expressions meet her eyes. Honestly, the looks they’re giving her are kind of weirding her out. Her boots are laced right, her hair is braided tightly and looks like it always does, and none of her clothes are on inside out…

It isn’t until Octavia sees Monty clear his throat and rub his arm that she looks at her own arm and realizes.

In the rush to leave, she had slipped on Raven’s signature orange jacket instead of her own. The girl must have left it there the night before, when she found herself crawling into the younger Blake’s bed without hesitation after a nightmare. It wasn’t the first time, but none of their friends knew anything about that.

“Shit! Sorry,” Octavia mumbles and looks to the mechanic who’s very openly giving her a once-over. Her exhausted mind thinks this is a sign that Raven wants her jacket back, so she starts sliding her arms from the snug sleeves.

Raven’s hand is on her shoulder in an instant. “Don’t worry about it. It looks good on you, little Blake.”

 

 


	2. augustus montague blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "oh suddenly hes MY son??"
> 
> (disclaimer - I haven't written anything involving kids for a very long time. Bare with me!)

“ _Hey, babe, how busy is the gym right now? Please say not busy, because the principal just called and apparently your son just punched someone… again_.”

It’s not the first time Octavia has received this kind of call. There have been a few calls from Principal Jaha in the past weeks about Auggie throwing a punch or a kick someone’s way. It was almost always provoked and for a good reason, so she isn't worried _too_ much.

“Oh, so now he’s _my_ son?” She questions, a teasing tone on her tongue. “He wasn’t my son when you were yelling at the referee at his soccer game last week.”

“ _Because he was a total douche and Aug **does** have the Blake genes_.”

Octavia rolls her eyes and vaguely recalls Raven throwing her own fair share of punches when they were teenagers. She ignores the girl’s statement and goes back to the topic of the call. “I think I can get Lexa to cover the rest of my training sessions today, come pick me up and we’ll go to the school together?”

“ _I’ll be there in a flash_.”

Before she could remind her wife to drive safely, the line is shut off and she’s left to seek out Lexa.

Luckily, she agrees to take the rest of her sessions and the younger Blake is hopping into the passenger’s seat of their car before the hour is up. Raven greets her with a chaste kiss, which she easily gives into, but it doesn’t stop the stern look that appears on her face with the sight of the girl. “He’s your son too.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Now let’s go see what Jaha is freaking out about this time- I bet it’s literally nothing like the last time this happened.”

When they arrived at the school and located the principal’s office, greeting their five-year-old son with a pointed “Augustus Montague Blake”, they find out that it is, in fact, similar to what happened last time. Beside the tiny boy is a slightly taller boy who’s holding a tissue to his blood-covered nose.

Auggie looks up immediately when they enter the room and jumps from his seat, lip quivering as he runs to them and envelopes their legs in his arms with a tight squeeze. “I’m _so_ sorry!”

Octavia lets out a defeated sigh and kneels in front of him, brushing her thumb over the freckles on his red cheeks. Raven stays standing beside them, the brace on her left leg preventing her from kneeling too, but she makes it a point to send some menacing glares Principal Jaha’s way instead.

“What happened, Auggie?”

The child breathes heavily a few times, trying to stop himself from getting worked up again before he begins to tell his story. “I was- I was playing on the swings with Orion and- and John started teasing her for having two mommies and no daddy and she started crying, so I hitted him and told him he’s mean for saying mean things.” He sighs heavily and deflates into Octavia’s hold. “It’s okay to not have a daddy and what he said was mean.”

Octavia looks up at Raven and gives her a soft smile. Raven runs her hand through the boy’s unruly black hair, drawing his attention to her. His tears streak over his freckles and tanned skin and it breaks her heart instantly. “You’re right. What John said was mean. It doesn’t matter if you have mommies or daddies or no mommy or no daddy, as long as someone is loved and I know for a fact Aunt Lexa and Aunt Clarke love Orion to pieces, buddy.”

“Right. I have two mommies and no daddy and I’m not weird, like John said O is. I’m happy.”

Raven’s eyes widen with the Auggie’s words and she finds herself ignoring everyone in the room who isn’t Octavia, who’s still kneeled beside her, and the little boy in front of them. The little boy, who until today, had never referred to the mechanic as his mom.

It wasn’t really something they ever pushed him to do. Octavia’s ex had left her before she gave birth to Auggie. At first, she was a single mother and took pride in being one. Everything she did was for her baby. Raven tried to be there for the girl as much as she could, as did Bellamy and Clarke (and Monty and Jasper and Harper and the list literally went on and on, because no one in their friend group was going to let Octavia struggle on her own).

Usually, Octavia would refuse the help. She didn’t want to be a burden.

But then, she started letting Raven in. She’d let her take Auggie to the zoo or the park on days she had to pick up shifts at the gym Lexa owned. Sometimes Octavia would get home late and Raven would crash on the couch. Soon, she started sleeping in Octavia’s bed.

By the time Auggie was three, they were official. Raven fell into the mom role pretty easily.

It wasn’t difficult love the little boy. Even though he looked like his father, with his tanned skin and his black hair and innate moral goodness about him, he held the Blake genes with confidence, all tiny freckles and natural innocence. She officially adopted him without a second thought, but never forced the title onto him or herself.

Now, hearing the boy actually label her as his mom was something more than falling in love easily or taking on a role in someone’s life. She can’t pinpoint the feeling exactly, but Raven thinks it’s pretty freaking amazing and she does her best not to tackle the child into a giant hug. Instead, she gives Principal Jaha a pointed look and he nods, turning to speak with ‘John’ and his tissue.

They walk out of the school with smiles on their faces, Raven and Octavia’s hands tangled with each others’ as they watch Auggie race ahead to their car.

“Okay, maybe he’s not just your son after all.”


	3. light and raspy and down-to-earth in all the right places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Octavia is a journalist student in college for her freshman year and Raven is the mysterious girl at the back who is always correcting the teacher and is only there for a prerequisite

Octavia Blake just knows this is going to be her year. Okay, so, yeah, a lot of college freshmen say that, especially when they’ve worked their asses off as hard as she has to get into a good school without shelling out a fortune or being half-a-million in debt. Even though her brother had managed to score a job as a security guard on campus to get her near-free tuition, Octavia had still worked her butt off in school, pulling all-nighters and straight A’s, to get a scholarship for the rest of her tuition.

So, yeah, this is going to be her year and she doesn’t care if that’s cliché to say.

She’s going to sit in the front row of her Journalism 101 class and take the neatest notes she can manage and not get distracted by anything or anyone.

At least, that would have happened in a perfect world.

But Octavia Blake isn’t in a perfect world and even though she is indeed sitting up front and she is trying her best to take neat, organized notes like Monty taught her, the ‘not getting distracted’ part is a little harder to follow through with because a voice from the back row is continuously interrupting the class to correct the professor. 

She doesn’t want to be mad, because _damn_ that voice is light and raspy and down-to-earth in all the right places, but she is because that voice is completely ruining her agenda and how is she ever supposed to get the notes she needs and keep her scholarship if there’s someone interrupting the professor every few minutes.

The fourth time this happens within an hour lecture, Octavia whips around to glare at aforementioned voice, only to get a glance at where the voice is coming from.

A girl sitting in the furthest row to the back had just spouted off some (probably correct) fact about the New York Times whitewashing some kind of moment in history, but she doesn’t hear a word of it. Instead, her eyes observe grime-stained hands and a dirtied baseball tee and the shiniest hair she’s ever seen pulled up in a ponytail.

Octavia looks away suddenly when her glare meets wide, brown eyes. The glare falls and doesn’t come back again. When class returns to normal, she continues taking notes, but now adds smaller ones in the margins whenever the girl in the back row speaks.

&

She’s in the library later that week with her Journalism notebook on one side of her computer and the third iced coffee she’s had that day on the other. Her screen is filled with research about white men who were credited by journalists instead of the people of color who actually invented great things and started revolutions.

“Doubt me much?”

The ‘light and raspy and down-to-earth in all the right places’ voice speaks up behind her, but this time she doesn’t whip around. Actually, Octavia kind of thinks she’s just imagining it (not like that voice is stuck in her mind at all, no, nosiree) until the girl takes a seat to her right.

Out of the corner of her eye, Octavia can see the righteous smirk pulling on full lips.

“I- I didn’t doubt you. I was just interested. That’s all.” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in, hoping to collect herself before she manages to look like a fool (although she’s already done a good job of that).

“Of course you are.”

“I am. It’s useful information.”

The girl beside her nods and points a stained finger at something on the webpage Octavia has on her laptop. She listens and takes mental note of what the girl is telling her.

Even though she wants to be mad at her for interrupting their class every day, she really can’t. Partially because the girl is actually right; like, really, incredibly right. Mostly, because her voice spills over Octavia like a waterfall and she smells like mint and motor oil and Octavia Blake realizes that she could listen to her over the professor any day of the week, grades be damned.

“Wait, why are you even taking this class? You seem to be more interested in correcting the professor than actual journalism?”

The girl shrugs and leans back in her chair. “I just knew this class was going to be full of potholes so I took it solely to ruin your education.” A laugh falls from her mouth and she wiggles her fingers in front of them. “Actually, I’m a mechanical engineering major. It’s a pre-requisite. Unavoidable train wreck basically.”

Mechanical engineering major. Now the motor oil smell and stained hands make sense.

“Well, I’m an actual journalism major, so it’d be real nice if you don’t ruin my education,” Octavia responded, smiling because she knows that the girl had just been joking (hence the laugh, great observation, Captain Journalist). “I’m Octavia Blake.”

“Raven Reyes. And I can’t promise not to correct the professor anymore, but I think I can stop just short of ruining your education. You look like you need it.”

Raven’s shoulder nudges her own teasingly and Octavia lets out a sound between a laugh and a scoff.

“Has anyone ever told you, you’re not very funny?”

She believes her and doesn’t expect the girl’s interruptions to stop any time soon. Though if it means being able to hear Raven’s voice every day, it’s a distraction she can probably deal with.


	4. look how they shine for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Octavia and Raven go on a road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've had this piece written for years and honestly had no use for it until this prompt popped up on a generator and this piece instantly came to mind. It's short, but hopefully enjoyable!

You both traveled from state to state that summer, hitting up every possible beach before having to refill the tank again. The boardwalk, shrunken heads, mirror mazes; you guys saw it all. But somehow, years down the road, when people ask you about the greatest trip you’ve ever taken, you will just remember her dark hair blowing against the wind from the rolled down window and those starry eyes asking you ‘ _where to next?_ ’.

 

 


	5. if lost, return to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Raven and Octavia meet when Raven finds Octavia's lost pet.

Cerberus? Who in the hell would name their dog _Cerberus_? Especially a dog, Raven might add, that looks less like a three-headed guardian of the underworld and more like a giant, floppy slipper who follows you around all day.

Or a floppy slipper who follows you around all day while simultaneously slobbering over anything they can put their tongue on. _Gross_.

“Stop that,” Raven commands, pulling her hand away from the drooling dog once more. In the few minutes she’s spent with him since finding him in a local park scrounging for food, he’s managed to cover her with enough drool to fill a decent sized baby swimming pool. And she was totally not okay with it.

Even if he looks like a floppy slipper.

 “Alright, sit. Do you know how to sit? Can’t be too hard, right?” She questions as the dog looks up at her with a tilt of his head. His ears move at the command, but instead of sitting, he stretches and lays down, keeping his eyes on her as his tail wags swiftly.

“Definitely not what sit means.”

Raven rolls her eyes and manages to sit on a curb near him, the brace on her left leg not making it easy. Cerberus is patient, though, and waits for her to fully sit before he places a well-timed lick to her forearm.

She sighs heavily an brushes the dog’s nose away before reaching beneath his neck and sorts through the tags on his collar, finally finding the one she’s looking for.

**If lost, return to:**

Then, it lists an address a few block away and a phone number.

An internal debate on just walking him to his home or calling the stranger plagues her mind and she absent-mindedly runs her hand over Cerberus’ golden fur while she thinks of a conclusion.

In the end, the decision is obvious.

With today being just her third time going for a walk with the brace on her leg, Raven knows she wouldn’t be able to make it the few blocks to the dog’s home with no leash and no option to rest without fear of the dog running off again into some other stranger’s unexpecting arms. She might find caring for animals bothersome, but the idea of someone so defenseless and friendly ending up in the wrong set of hands worries her. Washington is no place for a stray. She would know.

“Alright, Cerberus, time to call your parents,” Raven laughs at her own joke and pulls her phone from her pocket. Her fingers quickly type out the number on Cerberus’ tag and the ringing begins.

After about a minute, the ringing stops and leads to a voicemailbox that isn’t set up yet. The dog’s intent eyes looking up at her makes her dial the number again.

This time, a breathy voice answers on the other end a few rings into the call.

“ _You know, instead of interrupting my workouts to talk about your new girlfriend, constantly, you could just come and workout with me and talk about her in person instead, Clarke. Lexa’s great, I get it, but so not worth losing ab-time over_."

“Uhh, not Clarke,” Raven points out immediately once the girl stops ranting.

The line goes silent for a couple of seconds and she imagines the girl double checking her phone screen to see that it is, in fact, not whoever this Clarke person is.

“ _Sorry_ ,” she hears whispered apologetically through the phone.

The mechanic shrugs, even though the girl can’t see her. “It’s whatever. I guess sorry for interrupting your ‘ab-time’ too. I just wanted to let you know I’m at the park.”

“ _Clarke’s my best friend, I definitely didn’t mean to say ‘ab-time’ to a stranger. Wait, why do I care that you’re at a park? How did you get my number? Who are you?_ ”

The barrage of questions Raven had expected at the start of their call finally came and she subconsciously lays a hand on Cerberus’ head. “You care because I’m the stranger who found your dog running around in the park. Cerberus obviously gave me your number, he’s quite the pleaser if you ask me.”

“ _Fuck! My brother was supposed to be dog-sitting because he chews up pillows when someone’s not around. Cerberus, not my brother. At least, not to my knowledge. He must have jumped the fence and Bell probably thought he could find him before I got home, what an idiot. Thank you so much for keeping him safe, I’ll be there in five minutes max!_ ”

Raven is so distracted by the sound of the girl rushing around gathering things and in general, just _speaking_ , that she doesn’t notice the line going dead until it’s too late to add anything else to the conversation.

Now, she just waits for the person to show up.

Maybe ‘wait’ wasn’t the right word to use, because in approximately two minutes (not like Raven was counting or anything) a woman around her age jogs up to them, out of breath and frazzled, much like she sounded on the phone. Sweat glistens on the tanned skin that isn’t covered by a tank top or shorts and Raven has to avert her eyes to avoid starring too long, or god forbid, drooling as much as Cerberus has been.

The girl excitedly shouts for Cerberus before she even catches her breath and the dog jumps up from his position by Raven to greet her.

“Thanks again,” The girl mentions through the smile pulling on her lips. “I can’t wait to see the look on Bellamy’s face when he comes home to Cerberus sitting in the living room after hours of searching the city.”

Raven wants to laugh, and so she does, at least, she thinks she does. It comes out all straggled and nervous and she attempts to forget all about the horrible sound by standing up from her spot on the curb. It takes a little bit longer than she hopes, with the brace and all, but luckily for her, the girl doesn’t really take notice since she’s too busy scratching Cerberus’ back.

“I’m Octavia. And obviously this is Cerberus, who’s way too friendly but he’s a Labrador so total people person- uh, dog. I’m just glad you got to him before someone else did,” The girl, Octavia, states thankfully and holds out her hand.

The mechanic reaches out and takes slender fingers in a grasp, trying to act like she hasn’t completely forgotten how to shake a hand.

“I’m Raven. Cerberus and I are very acquainted, actually. He’s given me a bucket of his drool and everything.”

Octavia laughs heartily and lets go of her hand only after lingering for a moment more. “Sorry about that.” She apologizes for the second time, but this time, she doesn’t seem so sorry. “He just has really good taste in women.”

And while Raven is still trying to think of a response, she continues. “Do you want to get coffee sometime? My treat, it’s the least I can do to repay you for finding him.”

Raven just nods dumbly.

“Great! I’ll call you later! C’mon, Cerberus, time to go home and wait for your idiot of an uncle! See you later, Raven.”

Again, she nods, speechless, and watches Octavia turn and start to sprint in the direction she came from, the golden Labrador following close at her heels. She can already guess that Octavia is a roller coaster of a girl and she’s in for one heck of a ride (which she is so down for, by the way).

 

 


	6. skies turn pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 584 words of pure fluff.

She takes her home for Thanksgiving. The way she asked wasn’t grand or anything, in fact, she didn’t really ask at all. She assumes and Raven doesn’t argue. Octavia knows the girl is happy not to have to mention her family (or lack thereof).

They hold hands over the gear shift of Raven’s old pick-up. It’s falling apart, rusted in all the wrong places, and Octavia isn’t sure it’s going to make it all the way back to D.C., but Raven insists it will and that it’s a “helluva” lot cheaper than buying plane tickets (even though Bellamy offered to pay for both of theirs) so she doesn’t say anything.

Octavia knows that Raven’s a little nervous about meeting Bellamy for the first time.

Okay, maybe a lot nervous if her slightly sweaty grip on Octavia’s hand is anything to go by.

They had met in a class at the beginning of the school year, one Octavia needed and Raven was only in because she had to be. Days were spent together, nights were spent together, and weeks were spent listening to their new group of friends tell them to ‘get a room’ and ‘just date already’ until they decided to make it official just a month ago.

It’s safe to say said friend group wasn’t surprised.

However, Bellamy was and his surprise sounded loudly over the phone when Octavia told him she was bringing her girlfriend home for the holidays and Raven had heard it despite the phone not being on speaker.

It wasn’t like Raven was worried Bellamy was unaccepting, because he wasn’t and Octavia made it a point to assure her that he wasn’t. His surprise was more due to the fact that his little sister had managed to actually become official with someone.

Octavia knew Raven found that worse.

Late one night while packing their bags a few days before leaving, she found out the girl felt like Bellamy would expect her to be something more, something amazing, something worth being official for.

Octavia reassured her that she wasn’t just something, she was everything for the entire night; bags and folded clothes forgotten on her dorm room bed.

She leans over and presses a kiss to the brunette’s cheek, receiving a quiet hum in response. The sun is setting in the distance, sky turning pink at their fingertips. They had gotten a late start and weren’t going to make it by the time they told Bellamy. Raven didn’t even have to say anything for Octavia to know she’s beating herself up for it.

“Come on, babe, it’s just Bell. I let him know we’re going to be a little late already, no need to worry so hard. He totally gets that I have needs.”

Raven’s eyes widen, horrified, and Octavia covers her laugh with her hand. “You’re kidding. You did _not_.”

Octavia shakes her head and mumbles through her muffled giggles. “I didn’t, but your face was so worth having to imagine talking to my big bro about my sex life.”

“You’re a jerk.” Raven grins eventually and pushes Octavia’s shoulder, eyes never leaving the road.

Hands catch the offending hand and their fingers tangle together once again. “I’m your jerk though.”

It gets another smile, this one softer. “You are.” A pause. Then Raven speaks again. “You really don’t think he’s going to hate me?”

“Are you kidding?” Octavia responds quickly, lips pressing against the girl’s knuckles. “He’s going to love you. Any Blake would be crazy not to.”

 

 


	7. kind of a big deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is halloween themed. yes, I started it weeks ago. yes, you will enjoy it.

She moved into her new house last week. Life had been so full of bubble wrap, foam peanuts, and misplaced items that Raven hadn’t even remembered Halloween was a thing until there were two Power Rangers and a strange looking miniature bat knocking on her door, holding out florescent orange pails expectedly.

Brown eyes stare back at them, frozen.

Was it too rude to shut the door and hide away forever?

Why did she have to forget to turn off her porch light?

Raven barely has anything in her fridge to sustain herself let alone candy to hand out to needy kid with generic costumes.

Double shit.

The cool night sends a shiver down Raven’s spine and she opens her mouth to speak, to admit her fault, totally prepared to be judged relentlessly by the growing crowd of kids in front of her, when a blur of black and purple flashes before her and the solid _thunk_ of candy hitting plastic sounds through the air.

Waves of “ _thanks, Miss Blake!_ ” ring from the crowd of children on her porch and one by one they’re disappearing, wandering off to another, more prepared house, allowing her to finally breath once again.

“Word to the wise, Halloween’s kinda a big deal around here.”

A cocky, yet teasing, voice comes from her right and Raven’s gaze snaps immediately toward the sound, eyeing the black and purple blur, which she now finds is a woman, probably her age, dressed in a ‘slightly-too-short-for-her-legs’ witch’s dress- black pointy hat and all.

An immaculate eyebrow rises and Raven flushes when she realizes that she has yet to say anything. Her arms cross and a stubborn look shapes her face.

“Guess you kinda just saved my ass then,” She responds, her own eyebrow rising, before adding a curious, “ _Miss_ Blake.”

_Miss Blake_ just shrugs and looks too much at home, leaning against her porch railing like she’s been there a million times. “Looks like I did,” the girl smiles easily. “I’m a gym teacher at the elementary school down the road. Temporary, but it’s fun. And as much as the whole teacher fantasy thing is a _total_ turn on, you can call me Octavia.”

Raven’s eyebrows fall from confident to confused because this woman just flashed into her life, literally, a few seconds or go and here she is talking to her like they’ve always known each other and did she just _flirt_ with her?

“Raven.” A beat passes, somewhere in the distance kids laugh. “I just moved in.”

She motions to her still open door, half-empty boxes litter the background. Her living room. Or what is going to be her living room once she actually gets back to unpacking.

“Ah, you’re a newbie, makes sense,” The woman, _Octavia_ , justifies with a nod. She hopes it’s enough to convince the woman she didn’t purposely deny the kids candy, even if she does think Halloween is a holiday invented by corporations to make a ton of money on candy and dental care.

Raven nods, ponytail bobbing with the movement. She feels more comfortable around this stranger than she should, but she doesn’t uncross her arms. “Shouldn’t you be getting back to your Halloween schedule? I’ve heard it’s kind of a big deal around here.”

A tinkling laugh that she wasn’t expecting comes from Octavia and the woman flashes her a bright smile in response. Octavia leans back and juts her arm out in a dramatic wave toward the house next to Raven’s. It’s dark, but the porchlight is on, illuminating a man dressed as a pirate on the porch who’s grinning almost as brightly as the woman in front of her as he hands out candy to costumed ghouls and goblins. A boyfriend, she should’ve guessed.

“I think my big bro’s got it covered,” Octavia points out and Raven’s attention peaks again. Not a boyfriend, then. “It looks like you need my help more.”

And just like that, a few more make-up covered kids make their way onto her porch and Raven watches as they head straight for Octavia, the girl pulling out handfuls of candy from the plastic cauldron in her hands. They smile and Octavia smiles back and Raven finds herself smiling too.

“So you’re just going to commandeer my porch for the rest of the night?” Raven asks when the steady stream of kids are gone and it’s just them again.

“Are you going to kick me off of it?” The strange brunette asks, shifting on her feet which draws the mechanic’s eyes to the matching purple and black stripes on her tights and how they seem to go on forever.

She blushes, actual honest-to-god blushes, and shakes her head.

Octavia looks pleased with her answer and pats the spot next to her on the railing.

Raven finds herself reaching through her doorway for her red jacket before pulling the wooden slab shut and moving toward the woman, arms slipping into the jacket quickly.

Just like that, they sit there on the railing, legs swinging as they talk about nothing of real importance in between crowds of sugar-hungry children appearing. She learns that Octavia and her brother, Bellamy, share the house next to hers. She learns that the girl is only two years younger than her, close to her age as she suspected. She also learns that Octavia’s favorite color is blue, her favorite animal is a butterfly, and that her voice is a sound that she could listen to forever.

Okay, so the last one is more of an observation than a fact, but it’s true all the same.

Before the night slips deeper into darkness and the steady stream of trick-or-treaters slows, Raven shares that she moved because her boyfriend cheated on her and she lost the only real family she’s ever had, that she wants a big dog, and that her favorite color is orange.

And that she thinks Halloween was invented by corporations for an extra buck.

Octavia laughs and nudges against her with a shoulder, mumbling something about the history of All Hallow’s Eve and how she probably shouldn’t mention that opinion to Bellamy. Ever. Unless she has an entire afternoon to spare.

They sit there longer than they have to. Eventually Octavia’s plastic cauldron is no longer needed and the porch lights around them had long since flickered off one by one. Even Bellamy seemed to have run out of candy and settled in for the night. Neither of them move to leave until Raven hops down from her spot on the railing, favoring her weight on her good leg, and looks toward the girl.

“I should finish unpacking.”

“Of course, especially if you’re going to go after-Halloween candy shopping with me tomorrow,” Octavia states, following her actions and hopping from the porch railing too.

Raven’s eyebrows crinkle together in confusion. “Why would I be going after-Halloween candy shopping with you tomorrow?”

The girl shakes her head with another huff of laughter and taps her on the nose with a finger, an action that may seem annoying to some, but Raven can’t help but find it absolutely adorable. “Because that’s kind of a big deal around here too. Someone’s gotta show you the ropes.”

 

 


	8. look around the world, pretty baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be posted on New Year's, but alas, I spent the last three weeks without wifi. however I survived and have brought you a slightly different, kind cute?, Octaven AU. enjoy!

10.

Raven looks around the room, eyes searching for a specific head of dark hair in the crowd. Instead, they fall on a similar head of dark hair; Bellamy. His attention is held by Echo in the corner of Miller’s basement. He motion’s toward the flatscreen hanging on the wall, a flashing ball and a loud countdown make up the picture. Echo smiles and nods. Their hands tangle and they begin counting down with everyone else.

9.

Clarke’s thumb swipes across her phone screen and her face lights up. Raven doesn’t even have to be beside her to know it’s Lexa. This is the first holiday they’ve spent apart since they made it official three years ago. They say it’s not that bad, but she imagines it still sucks to have a screen between you and someone that special.

8.

Somewhere from in the mess of people, Jasper blows a cheap horn prematurely. Raven rolls her eyes when he whines loudly after being hit on the arm.

7.

Her gaze falls to the small bar area Miller had set up, where she imagines she might find a slightly intoxicated younger Blake doing another shot with Harper. Instead, Raven sees Murphy leaning against the tabletop, talking to a girl with a stern look in her dark eyes and a wickedly awesome face tattoo.

6.

The countdown continues and Raven’s hope is quickly dwindling. Lincoln passes in front of her and she reaches a hand out to stop him. He shakes his head to her question, but points to a side of the room she hasn’t looked at yet.

5.

There she finds Maya, watching the television intently as though it’s her first time seeing the mass of people covering the streets of New York City.

4.

Raven frowns and realizes that finding what she’s looking for in their mess of friends and friends of friends is harder than she expected it to be. She’s almost positive she had an easier time finishing the Where’s Waldo book they found in the Blakes’ attic a few weeks ago.

3.

Everyone’s attention is drawn to the screen on the wall. The counting grows louder. Hats, horns, and handfuls of confetti appear out of nowhere. Bellamy and Echo have already moved closer to the activity, Murphy waggles his eyebrows at wickedly-awesome-face-tattoo-girl and Raven almost gags. Jasper wraps his arm around Maya’s shoulder, she blushes and looks to the floor.

Raven watches Miller catch Monty by surprise, lips pressing against his a second too early, yet weeks in waiting. Her frown turns into a smile for a moment. It’s about damn time those two got their act together.

1.

Strong arms wrap around her waist and a noise (that she will forever deny sounding even remotely like a squeak) falls from her throat in shock. “ _Happy New Year_ ,” a familiar voice whispers warmly against her ear. Raven turns with a grin, eyes meeting bright blue illuminated by the light from the television. “’Bout time,” She greets, hands tangling in Octavia’s confetti-filled hair as she pressed their lips together.

The countdown ends. Air horns, streamers, and candy poppers are ignored around them. Her search is finally over; and yeah, it may have been just a tiny bit harder than the Where’s Waldo book, but Raven thinks the reward is so worth it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> request a prompt at wildgrapevine on tumblr or leave a comment/send a message here!


End file.
